Pelargonium peltatum L""Hxc3xa9ritier ex Aiton.
xe2x80x98Fisbilredxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisbilredxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisbilredxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new ivy geranium cultivars with double flowers in combination with moderately vigorous growth and in various different colors.
xe2x80x98Fisbilredxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1995. The female parent was a hybrid seedling, No. 361-3 (unpatented), having intense red, double flowers, medium green foliage without zonation, and medium tall plant habit. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisbilredxe2x80x99 was a self-seedling from the commercial variety xe2x80x98Gauguinxe2x80x99, synonym xe2x80x98Nanattexe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,360, which was characterized by light-red, semi-double to double flowers, medium green foliage with weak zonation, and vigorous growth.
xe2x80x98Fisbilredxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Ultecht in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1996. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisbilredxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1996 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from these cuttings initiated in the spring of 1997 in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisbilredxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fisbilredxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisbilredxe2x80x99, which in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Red, many petaled, and rose-bud shaped flowers;
2. Numerous, relatively small, tight umbels;
3. Medium-green, distinctly lobed, and slightly zoned foliage;
4. Medium-sized, tight, round and well-branched plant habit; and
5. Early to medium spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, there is none that is very close to xe2x80x98Fisbilredxe2x80x99, it could, however, partly be compared with xe2x80x98Fisbarockxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,367. In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisbarockxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisbilredxe2x80x99 has a brighter red flower color, partly white colored lower surface of petals, smaller and rose-bud shaped flowers, and more distinctly lobed foliage with weak zonation (xe2x80x98Fisbarockxe2x80x99 has almost no zonation).